Electrically insulating surfaces can accumulate large amounts of electrical charge from the environment, colloquially known as “static electricity”. The electrical charging, if present in a system, can affect a functionality of the system and may even form a safety hazard.
Electrical charging problems are especially acute in vacuumed environments that lack a gaseous medium that may dissipate the electrical charge.